


Bride to Be 准新娘

by alucard1771



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, Mutilation, Violence, wedding scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：这篇文发生在Waylon成为Eddie新娘的三十分钟里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride to Be 准新娘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bride to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651280) by [BleedingDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath). 



> 警告：血腥，暴力，阉割，主要角色死亡，慎阅

～  
  
  他昏了过去。之前目睹的一切到底是不是真的？他一定还被困在梦里。是啊，一定是放倒他的毒气形成的幻觉。没有人，没有任何人，能够做出他见证的那些暴行不是吗？到处都是。。。血。桌上的人被刺穿，切割，还。。。噢，上帝——他看见那人，那个“新郎”，自上而下把桌上的男人从正中切开。该死，他甚至把那家伙的老二切成了两半！这不可能是真的。。。这不是。。。这不——  
  
“亲爱的？你醒了吗？”  
  
  新郎——那野兽，正俯视着他，扭曲的微笑横在脸上，声音里透着不合时宜的反常的温柔。Waylon想说话、尖叫，想发出任何声音，但脑中一片混乱。他隐隐觉得，这一切决不会有好结局了。  
  
  “嘘。。。把声音留给誓词吧。手术之后我们立刻举行婚礼。”Eddie爱怜地抚着Waylon的头发，“那用不了太久，我知道你也迫不及待地想完成这一切，那样我们就能度蜜月了。请不要乱动，那会让事情轻松一点的。”他在对方眉间印下一吻，走向他悬起的双腿间。  
  
  紧接着，一阵嗡嗡声响了起来，更真实的恐慌汹涌而至。是那座圆锯。Waylon在束缚里挣扎，却无济于事——他赤裸的躯体依然一寸寸接近着锯子锋利的齿，片刻后，那冰冷的刃即将嵌入血肉。  
  
  “放松，亲爱的，别动。割得越利落对你越有好处。替我们的宝宝想想吧。”  
  
  Waylon不敢去看，挣扎依然持续着。下一瞬间，可怖的剧痛蓦地攫住全身——锯子开始撕开他的性器。他痛苦地大叫起来，巴不得立刻死去。那东西穿透了他，喷涌的血液和一些肉块飞溅上他的大腿。  
  
  然后锯子停了下来。他感到晕眩，却意识尚存。汗水冲刷着他的脑袋和躯体。可那还不是疼痛的终点。他所知的下一件事是，另一种刀割去了他下体血肉模糊的残余，那依然令人不敢直视。他再度尖叫起来，Eddie一直在旁安慰：“没事，没事，我们完成了。”话语却被他自己撕心裂肺的叫喊遮了下去。“没事了亲爱的，嘘——结束了，你表现得很棒！噢，亲爱的，请不要哭泣。”他开始解Waylon腕上的绳子。可Waylon无力起身反击——他并不想放弃，可他还能做些什么呢？一解完绳子，Eddie就开了口：“我会帮你换上裙子，那也许会有点紧，但一定很合身。我知道，你累了。”他在黑暗中消失了一会儿。没了DV，头顶的一盏小灯让Waylon什么都看不真切。他啜泣了一声，却不想让他的新郎听见。这想法本身就让他一阵反胃。  
  
  “瞧，你喜欢吗？”Eddie举着裙子好让他看见，虽然他所有的回应只是痛苦的呻吟，“我觉得你会喜欢。”新郎又微微笑了起来，走近了从身后扶他起来。  
  
  他站住了，感觉到鲜血顺着大腿一点点滴落，那让皮肤愈发苍白。他倚着桌子寻求支撑，视线刻意躲避着身前鲜血淋漓的一团混乱。  
  
  “靠近我，抬起手臂。对，很好。也没有太紧，不是吗？”他问着，拉链向上收拢起来。  
  
  Waylon摇了摇头。  
  
  “现在，转过身来，让我好好看一看你。”  
  
  那花了不少力气，但他还是照着做了。他眼含仇恨地盯着Eddie，可对方大概没有察觉。  
  
  “噢亲爱的，你看上去美极了。我们可以出发了吗？我都等不及啦。”  
  
  于是他领着Waylon走过礼堂，步履缓慢——光是站着就让Waylon疼得不行，更别说要流着血向前行走。他只想呕吐，或者晕厥。不久他们走上了一条有光亮的走廊，一些空椅子整齐地排在两侧，尽头好像还有些临时摆上去的东西。  
  
  “你看上去有点苍白。是因为紧张吗？很快就会结束的，只要再那么一小会儿，一切忧虑都会离开我们。”  
  
  他们穿过走道，Waylon想着自己的妻子Lisa。他多么希望自己能够逃出这里。现在她不得不独自抚养他们的孩子长大了，她甚至无法和人解释发生了什么。但她是个坚强的女人，她能找到自己活下去的办法。至少，他希望她能。  
  
  他们站在尽头，Waylon竭尽全力地直立着，双腿却颤抖得像是随时都会坚持不住。他的视线模糊了，时而聚焦，时而溃散。Eddie手里捏着把钥匙之类的东西，他却只能想着这会是个多么糟糕的结婚戒指。新郎还在说着什么，他却已经分辨不清。尖锐而响亮的声音持续袭击着他的耳朵。他的目光胡乱游移到白色婚裙上，看着红色的污迹渐渐成形，渗透衣料。一阵寒意掠过周身，恐惧却没有随之而来。终于倒在地上的一刻，他如释重负。  
  
  “亲爱的？！”  
  
  一切坠入黑暗。  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
——————————————————  
可怜的工程师RIP  
俺不是游戏党，不过真心喜欢这游戏  
痴情的新郎很萌www

感谢棒家画手CTK大大和基友阿光拉我进坑www

 


End file.
